Valentine's Day
by Aeneid
Summary: [Xenosaga] MOMO tries to find Jr. the perfect gift for Valentine's Day. Problem is, she doesn't have enough money to buy an antique gun and she decides to... [Jr.MOMO pairing] on hold
1. Gifts and Second Miltia

Okay… First ever written Xenosaga fic and it has a Jr./MOMO pairing with maybe some Allen/Shion. This takes place after Proto Merkabah and everyone is staying at the Foundation. Dunno if they still celebrate Valentine's Day in their era though… -_-;;; Valentine's Day 

"Shion, what is this Valentine's Day Allen seems to be talking about for these past few weeks?" a curious MOMO asked Shion Uzuki as they were resting on the Elsa's cabin.

"Well… It's a day where people give a gift to someone they care for. Oh yeah, next week's Valentine's Day! Do you want to go to Dock Colony and buy everyone a gift?"

MOMO nodded and Shion took her hand, heading towards the Elsa's bridge to ask Captain Matthews for a ride to the Colony.

"What?!? Why are YOU going there?! What's the occasion?" he asked, glaring at the two.

"We… need to buy stuff." Shion said nervously. Matthews looked at her but said nothing. "Hey Tony! We're going to Dock Colony so move your lazy ass in gear!!"

"What?!"

"Just go to the Dock Colony, ya moron! Go!!!"

The blonde sighed and prepared to leave the Foundation… In no time, the two went straight to the 'Talk to Me!' shop and bought all the necessary items but as they were leaving the shop, the Chief Engineer noticed the melancholic look on the pink-haired girl's face. "MOMO, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

"I… couldn't get a gift for Jr."

"Why is that? You've bought plenty."

"I know he likes ancient literatures and guns but… I can't buy those for him… I don't have enough money…" the girl said shyly.

The 22 year-old studied MOMO a bit. She looked like she was about to cry… "MOMO, can I ask you a question? Do you… feel weird when you're… around with Jr.?" An immediate reaction from MOMO was a tinge of red on her cheeks and she suddenly found her boots interesting.

"Weird…? Um… I get palpitations… my hands get all sweaty and… I suddenly become clumsy."

"So, a mere mention of his name makes you nervous?"

"A bit…"

"I… see…" Shion forced herself not to smile mischievously as MOMO's face turn even redder. "Well… If you really want Jr. to have an antique gun, we have to auction at the Lion's Heart through the U.M.N."

"I can't make money in just one week… but I don't know how to play at the casino…"

"I have an idea! Instead of giving Jr. a gun, why don't you…" she bent down and whispered something on her ear.

"R-really…? Are you sure…?"

"Yes! All you need to do is learn how."

"Okay then!" MOMO smiled. "Can we try it now? After we get back on the Elsa?"

"Well… I'm not an expert at that field but I'll try to teach you, okay? Or how about we go to Second Miltia and get some books from my brother? We can spend the night there too."

"But Gaignun invited us for dinner in the Foundation…"

"How about after dinner? We can ask the Captain to take us there."

MOMO nodded and grabbed Shion's hand, half-running towards the Elsa. She was very excited to learn another skill…

-------------------------------------------------

"Damn, where are they?!?" Jr. half-yelled as he sat down on the table in Gaignun's home. They were all seated and were waiting for Shion and MOMO to arrive when…

"Sorry we're late!! We have to stop by at Dock Colony and…"

"No, its alright. Sit down." Gaignun said with a kind smile.

As Shion stepped inside, MOMO came following her and was tugging the sleeves of her Vector uniform. The two sat down and to the Sakura Mizrahi look-alike's embarrassment, Jr. was in front of her.

"Does your hands still hurt…?" the brown-haired girl whispered.

"I'm fine. I'll just use some nanospray."

"Well, let's start eating." With that, everyone started to eat.

"So, what's all your agenda for this week?" chaos asked to no one in particular, eating some of the chicken on the table.

"After dinner, me and Shion are going to Second Miltia to visit her brother!" MOMO said happily while her companion nodded her head. "Captain Matthews is taking us there."

"Why?" Jr. asked.

"Its… something." Shion answered for MOMO as she noticed the blush on her young friend's face. _'She really likes him…' she thought._

"When are you going back?" Rubedo asked again.

"Maybe in two or three days. It depends." Shion said. "We need to get some books about… something. Right, MOMO?"

The younger girl nodded her head, still staring at her food laid in front of her. _'My fingers… hurt so much…' she thought as she tried to use the utensils…_

"MOMO, what happened to your fingers?" Ziggy asked as he noticed the bandages on her small fingers, looking very concerned. "W-what? Oh, it's… nothing. Don't mind me." She replied, trying to smile.

The cyborg casted a suspicious look on her but said nothing more and MOMO looked ashamed, for she had lied to her friend… "I'll tell you later, Ziggy…" she whispered urgently and he nodded. Jr. looked at them suspiciously and started to eat as fast as he can…

-------------------------------------------------

"Well, we should get going soon! MOMO, did you pack some stuff?" Shion Uzuki asked.

"Yup! I packed some clothes and the 'things' we need for… that."

"But you know… You won't need so many clothes because I still have some dresses, which you can use. So… shall we get going now?" Shion lifted the bag she was carrying and headed outside the door, MOMO following her.

"Hey Chief! Take care of yourself on Miltia, okay?!?!" Allen Ridgeley yelled as the woman and her Realien companion was walking towards the Elsa's docking bay.

"Sure Allen!"

"Hey MOMO!!" Jr. called out and patted her shoulder. "Get back real soon, okay? Take care of yourself." He placed his hand on her left cheek and smiled.

"Sure. I'll be fine because Shion's with me. Take care of yourself too." She said, smiling back. Underneath the sleeves of her uniform was the charm bracelet that Jr. gave her…

"Bye! See you soon!" the Realien girl waved back and ran after Shion.

The group watched as the Elsa docked out of the Durandal and went off to its destination. Jr. stared at the vessel then noticed the mischievous grins of his friends while Gaignun smirked at his direction. "Stop looking at me like that, okay?! What's your problem?!" he yelled, annoyed that they were staring.

"It seems that our Little Master is in love!!!!" Mary shouted at the top of her lungs, accent included. chaos forced himself not to laugh in front of his comrade while Ziggy looked emotionless but deep inside, he smiled.

"Argh, I told you, it's not like that! MOMO's my friend, nothing more!!!!" with that, he left the dock but not before a certain cyborg noticing the blush at Jr.'s face.

"Right… we believe you, Little Master." The blond Godwin whispered to everyone and they all laughed.

-------------------------------------------------

Okay… that was VERY pathetic! I know they're all OOC so please pardon me; it's my first Xenosaga fic. I promise, they'll be in character in the next few chapters. Sorry also for the lack of description… I wanted to post this ASAP.

Please R&R!!


	2. Nightmare and a Question?

Second chapter! I hope everyone likes it and thanks for the reviews again!!! Oh yeah, I made it PG-13 for future contents and some swearing. ^_^

To KawaiiKaren – You're making a website about Jr. and MOMO?!?! *screams until all the windows in the house got destroyed* That's sooooo cool!!!! Sure, you have permission to post my fic!!!!

I forgot the disclaimer in chapter one so here goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga. It belongs to its respective owner.

Valentine's Day 

The trip to Second Miltia was comforting except for MOMO, who had worse injuries than before. Shion told her to 'stay put before further injuries may happen' to her. They really need THAT book to learn that very obsolete skill… When they arrived, a tall man with long, black hair tied back in a ponytail greeted them.

"Hey Shion." The man said, hugging his younger sister tightly.

"Hey. Long time no see, Jin. How are you?" the 22-year old returned the hug before letting go of him. "Still reading those books all day long? No wonder you slimmed down!" she teased.

"Y-you read books too?" MOMO suddenly blurred out. Because of that, Jin's attention went to the pink-haired Realien. Sensing her fear, he offered a kind smile to which she returned awkwardly.

"Yes, I love to read books. Do you?"

"A bit… A friend of mine convinced me to read some but he's the one who loves to collect books." She replied nervously.

"I see… I'm Jin Uzuki, Shion's older brother. You must be MOMO." He kneeled down and gave the nervous girl a hug.

"N-nice to meet you, Mr. Uzuki…" she said.

Jin stood up after the hug they shared and started to walk. The three stopped in front of a car and he motioned for them to come in.

"H-how did you get a car?!" Shion exclaimed after seeing a shiny cobalt blue car just before her eyes. She noted that it was Vector who made it.

"Your friend, Miyuki, gave it to me since you were still at the Kukai Foundation. She wanted you to test this Vector-made car." He replied, winking at her and automatically, a seatbelt laid down on his chest. MOMO settled herself on the backseat…

As they got to their house, Shion looked at the backseat and found MOMO sleeping soundly. "Jin, do you mind if you carry MOMO inside the house? She's sleeping already."

"No problem." With that, Shion grabbed their bags while her older brother opened the backseat and carried the sleeping Realien in his arms. As they went towards the house, the brown-haired girl entered first and opened the door for her brother.

"Put MOMO in my bed and get out some old clothes of mine that has her size."

Jin rummaged through a drawer and found a shirt which had a picture of Bunnie, his little sister's favorite mascot when she was young… The young man handed it to his sister and she disappeared inside her room to change MOMO's dirty clothes.

"Watch over her. I'm going to contact my friends." The green-eyed woman said and he nodded, entering her room quietly as not to disturb their guest.

Shion entered the master's bedroom, where her parents used to sleep, and connect through the U.M.N.

"Hello everybody!!!" Shion's cheerful voice rang throughout Gaignun's office in the Kukai Foundation.

"Shion!!!" Everyone yelled out happily except Allen who yelled, "Chief!!!"

"How is everyone? I just got back to my home in Second Miltia with MOMO."

"Where's MOMO?!?! Is she alright?!?!" Jr. blurred out suddenly.

"MOMO? Oh, she's sleeping peacefully in my room… I guess she got tired from our trip."

Jr. let out a sigh of relief while Shion looked at him strangely. Seeing her puzzled face, Gaignun spoke up. "Rubedo's been like that ever since MOMO left the Foundation."

"HEY! I WAS NOT!!!" Suddenly, his cheeks flushed a flaming red like his hair. Shion tried hard not to laugh. Jr. sure look liked a tomato!

Shion looked back and saw MOMO crying hard. "MOMO, are you alright?!" To them, she said, "Excuse me for a while… MOMO just got up and she's crying…"

"Hey!!!" Jr. yelled from the monitor. "Lemme talk to her!!!"

"Huh…? Okay then…" Shion patted the crying girl's hair and said, "MOMO, Jr. wants to talk to you."

At the mention of the name, the girl's cheeks flushed harder and whispered, "Do I look okay…?"

"Of course, dear! Now, go and talk to him about your problem. So, you want something to eat? How about some cake?"

"Sure! I'll call you when its ready." The Chief Engineer of  Vector's First R&D Division kissed the Realien's cheek in a motherly way before leaving the room.

MOMO sat on the computer chair and faced the monitor. "Hello Jr. How are you?" she asked happily, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey... You alright?"

"Un. I just had a nightmare… Sorry for interrupting your conversation with Shion." She apologized, still rubbing her red eyes.

Jr. studied her for a while. MOMO wore a shirt with a print of Bunnie in it and words said, 'Caution! Don't look on the back of its head!'

_'What the fuck is with that shirt?' _"Actually… I… wanted to talk to you to see if you're okay…" he stammered, blushing slightly.

MOMO frowned a bit. Jr. wasn't like that whenever they talk. It was always him who was talkative and he always speaks out his mind. But right now… he was nervous.

"I'm just fine here… You know what? Mr. Uzuki has a big collection of books! Shion says he does nothing except read all day." She giggled when she remembered the woman ranting about her 'good-for-nothing brother'.

"Really? He must be some kind of guy who's obsessed with books. So MOMO… mind if you tell me what your nightmare was…?"

"Well… I dreamed that he… did the same to me again…*"

"He…?"

"Um… h-he was named Albedo, right…? He had silver hair…?" she said, unsure.

Jr. looked like he wanted to find his dark half and blast him into oblivion. "NO WAY!!!!!!"

"P-p-please don't get angry! It was only a dream!"

Jr.'s angry look remained. "I hope so."

"P-please stop that angry look… It scares me…"

"Oh, sorry."

Behind Jr., everyone was cursing him silently.

"Ooh…!!!! Why isn't Little Master asking her out yet!!!!" Mary hissed impatiently, clenching her fists until they turned white.

"He's probably too shy to ask MOMO out on a date." Ziggy remarked.

"That may be true." chaos said while Allen nodded in agreement.

When the red head heard their comments, he wanted to shoot them with his spirit gun but he knew MOMO wasn't fond of him killing people… She hated it, for her sisters, the kirschwassers were killed in cold blood by that… guy.

_'So they think I'm a coward to ask her out, huh?!' _"So MOMO… um…" Jr. began but…

"MOMO!!! The cake is ready!" Shion poked her head from the door.

"Okay!" the little girl yelled back. "Um… what was it you're about to say…?"

"Willyougooutwithmewhenyougetback?" he said at once, too quickly, mind you.

"What? Please say it clearly."

"I said, 'Will you go out with me when you get back?'" he repeated, blushing furiously. Behind him, everyone's jaws dropped, except for KOS-MOS who had a blank look on her face.

MOMO's amber eyes widen in surprise and a red tinge appeared on her cheekbones. "A-alright then…"

"G-good… So its settled then… T-t-tomorrow night at the Foundation's S-shuttle Launch?"

"O-o-okay then… I'll just see you tomorrow morning… B-bye…" with that, MOMO turned off the U.M.N. while Jr. stood there, looking dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it!!! He had just asked MOMO out on a date!!!!!!

At once, Mary Godwin recovered and proceeded to pat her 'Little Master's' back. "Good going, Little Master!!! You asked MOMO out on a date!!!!!!!" she shook him hard but he didn't react. Instead, a blank look was plastered on his face.

"He's in shock. Rubedo never knew MOMO would say yes." 'Nigredo' commented. "Hmph, if it wasn't for my powers, he still won't ask her out."

"You hypnotized, Little Master*? That was very helpful, Master Gaignun." Shelley said, smiling a bit.

"He was an idiot. He kept on sending me random thoughts and he didn't make sure to watch what he was thinking… Oh well… he maybe be older than I am but he acts like a 12 year old."

"That's why MOMO's suited for him! MOMO may look like a 12 year old but she's mature!!!" the blonde Godwin exclaimed, still shaking 'Little Master' like crazy.

"Mary, stop shaking me! I'm getting dizzy!!!" Jr. snapped after he recovered from Gaignun's 'hypnotism' and walked away. "You shouldn't get too excited, you know. So what if I asked her out? Its not such a big deal."

The group watched him as he left the office and as he left, they gathered around the table with Gaignun sitting on the chair.

"What are we going to do now? He'll probably be too nervous to talk to MOMO while they're out on a date tomorrow evening." Shelley Godwin said.

"We should follow them. KOS-MOS may come in handy for this situation." The cyborg said.

"I am a combat type android. I am not fit for this kind of mission." KOS-MOS replied.

"Oh come on! You want to see the two of them together, right?" Allen asked.

"No, I do not. There is a 67.8899% that Jr. and MOMO's date will go smoothly."

"Yes you are! Just come with us, okay?" chaos said.

"Affirmative." The android said.

"Good. Now, here's what we're going to do…" Gaignun began.

-------------------------------------------------

MOMO exited the Master's Bedroom and into the kitchen, looking extremely happy and her cheeks redder than when she cried.

"You seemed happy after talking to Jr. Did something happen?"

"H-he asked me out."

Shion almost dropped the plate she was holding. MOMO, going out on a date?!? With Jr.?!?!

"I-I see… Tomorrow evening, right…?"

"Yup!" the pink-haired girl began eating the cake.

An email arrived and Shion looked at it, surprised that it came from Gaignun. It said about Jr. and MOMO's date and a plan to set them up. Hastily, she replied that she would help… MOMO needs to be happy.

"MOMO, I'll be going to sleep so, do you want me to give you the books about it?" she asked.

"Okay then! I'll be working all night after eating this cake."

"Good luck then…" Shion glanced at the clock and it read: 2200 hrs. "Good night." She stood up and left the dining room to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Notes:

"Well… I dreamed that he… did the same to me again…" – Remember the scene where Albedo does his 'searching' for the Y-data? In this fic, I used the Japanese version where he plunges his hand on MOMO's stomach and down to her abdomen in front of Jr.!!!!! The most disgusting part was, he had a sexually gratified look on his face, as if he was enjoying it!!!! -____-;;;;;;;;;

Oh yeah, Gaignun's power is to hypotize people. ^_^

-------------------------------------------------

How was it? Too stupid? Please R&R!!!!!


	3. Plans, Misunderstandings and Preparation...

Hello everyone!! Sorry if I only updated today… I had a slight author's block so I kept on updating my other fic, 'Angel Wings', a fic about Sakura Mizrahi and Jr. ^_^ And guess what, I got a flame! Oh, joyous day!

Oh yeah, before I start this fic, I want to shamelessly plug a fic of mine… Can you please read and review that fic of mine, 'Angel Wings'? I know its sucks big time but I promise you, as the story goes on, it'll be good. It's only bad coz Jr.'s mean. I based him as what Albedo tells MOMO: He only thinks about himself. ^_^ If you review that, its very much appreciated by me!

To the reviewers!

Kiyuriu – He, he, he… It will be revealed in the later chapters!

KawaiiKaren – I agree with your muse! I think Jr. has a really big… gun, if you know what I MEAN. *wink*

Angel-chan – LOL! Here's chapter 3 for you!

Kupo Stiltzkin – Thanks! Nice job on that fic of yours too!

Gamecubegirl – He, he…  I wanna be your beta reader! LOL!!! Here's chapter 3!

Magma-Dragoon – Congratulations for beating Xenosaga! Now, we just have to wait for Episode 2… ^_^

RikkuTenshi – I think so! It seems that chaos is attracted to KOS-MOS somehow! ^_^ Thanks!

Yunie – Here's chapter 3! Enjoy… ^______^

Yaoi Juggalo – Thanks for putting me in your fav. Author's list! Here's more Jr./MOMO goodness!

Miso14 – Well, chapter 4's the ACTUAL date… Look out for it! Full of fluff! ^____^

Eres – Yup! I finished the game already! ^_^

Weskersgurl – Actually, I'm planning to write a Jr./MOMO lemon on a separate fic. *evil grin*

Warning for this chapter: Some spoilers if you haven't finished the 'Song of Nephilim'. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga. It belongs to its respective owner.

Valentine's Day 

Shion opened her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock: 600 hrs. She proceeded to her bathroom, shower and got dressed in her usual Vector uniform. Rummaging through her drawer, she got her old blue dress and smiled. MOMO would look cute in that…

The brown-haired woman got out of her room and was surprised to see the pink-haired Realien fast asleep on the couch and she was hugging her Valentine's Day present for Jr., which was 5 days away… "MOMO… get up… The Elsa will be arriving at the station in 2 hours…" she gently shook the girl awake and MOMO stirred awake.

"Okay then…" the girl proceeded to the bathroom and took a quick bath. She went to Shion's room and the older woman helped her get dressed in the blue dress.

"Wow, you're sooo cute!!!!!!!" Shion cooed and hugged the girl tightly. MOMO blushed slightly from Shion's motherly affection and hugged back.

"So, should we get going now? Jin's going to drive us there."

-------------------------------------------------

Shion plopped down on the couch of the Elsa, sighing. MOMO was fast asleep in the room, probably tired from what she did yesterday. She stayed up late that night, trying to finish the 'thing' she needed to give to Jr.

_'That reminds me… I need to give a present to Allen too…' she thought, blushing a bit at the thought. _She had come in turn with her feelings for her co-worker but never realized it until after the Proto Merkabah incident… How could she have been so stupid not to realize this! She was always 'KOS-MOS' this and 'KOS-MOS' that…

'Maybe I should give him a new set of clothes… That's the best that I can think of… and maybe a box of chocolates.'

-------------------------------------------------

"WHERE ARE THEY?!?!?!?!?!" Jr. yelled angrily, causing everyone in the dock to look at him in fear. They had never seen 'Little Master' act like that.

"Calm down, Rubedo… They'll be here any minute." Gaignun said calmly.

"What if that psychopath Albedo attacks the Elsa and takes MOMO away?!? I swear, if they're not here in 10 minutes, I'll use my A.G.W.S. to find that bastard and blast him to an abyss!!!" he said impatiently and they all gasped at his choice of words.

Suddenly, a blue-like ship had arrived and everyone knew that the Elsa had just docked. Then, they all rushed to meet Captain Matthews and co. First, Shion came out and when Allen came to greet her, she blushed slightly and muttered a 'hi.' Next came Hammer and the 40-year-old captain of the Elsa… but MOMO was not in sight…

"Where's MOMO?!?!" 'Rubedo' demanded, pushing his way in.

"Um, Shion? You forgot MOMO… she was sleeping inside the cabin…" Tony's voice said as he came out with a sleeping MOMO in his arms.

"O-oops… I guess I was too excited to go back, I forgot MOMO…" she sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Then, the girl stirred a bit…

"It's alright, Shion…" MOMO said sleepily and yawn a bit. "Thank you, Tony. Please let me down." She said and the blonde 29-year old pilot of the Elsa let her feet touch the floor as he let MOMO down. "I understand how you… *yawn* feel." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"No… I felt nauseous when I was lying in the bed… But I forced myself to sleep."

"That's because you slept at 5 in the morning! Didn't I tell you that you could only stay up at 1? You shouldn't do such a thing again!" Shion scolded her slightly.

"Sorry, Shion… I-I just wanted to finish… you-know-what." She whispered.

"I knew that but still… You're making Jr. worried." She said, her spectacles gleaming mischievously. Her comment made MOMO blush hotly and the Realien looked down, finding the floor very interesting.

"Hey MOMO! You better sleep in one of the rooms in the Residential Area! You need rest!!!" Jr. piped in.

"N-no, I'm fine…"

"I won't take 'no' for an answer. Come on, we're going to the Residential Area now!" he took her hand and literally dragged her to the train.

As soon as the train was out of sight, the group headed to the far side of the Dock and sat down on the benches to finalize their 'plan' for tonight.

"So… what are we going to do now…? Tonight's their date, right…?" Shion asked the group.

"Yes. Gaignun suggested that we follow them and make sure their date's going smoothly." Ziggy said.

"And we take pictures!!!!" Hammer said happily, holding up a Polaroid camera.

The 22 year old smiled. "Okay then! We should bring at least 5 cameras and 5 video cameras to record their 'first date'. Ooh, I'm so excited!!!!"

"I just hope Little Master will talk to MOMO properly… if it wasn't for Master Gaignun's hypnotism, he never had the guts to ask MOMO out." Shelley said, sighing in disappointment.

"Wait! Does he even remember he asked her out?" Shion wondered.

"*Sigh* We'll tell him later. He wants to 'spend more time' with MOMO." The older Godwin sister said again as everyone agreed. All night, Jr. only talked about one thing: MOMO.

-------------------------------------------------

"How come you didn't sleep last night?" Jr. asked as they got off the train.

"U-um… I-its because… I did something…"

"Did something? What is it?"

MOMO blushed and started to fidget uncomfortably. She couldn't tell him that she stayed up just to do her Valentine's Day present for him! 'What do I do…?' "I… read a book given to me by Mr. Uzuki. It's called… Little Red Riding Hood." It was a half the truth though… After she finished reading, she started her present for Jr.

"That story? If you ask me, it's a fucked-up story."

"Oh, don't say that! Its such a nice story!" she said, smiling at him. Jr. blushed slightly and mumbled an apology while MOMO ruffled his hair like a puppy. "Teehee…" the Realien giggled as she saw his hair all messed up.

"Oh, come on! Stop messing my hair!" he said, trying to flatten his hair back to normal.

"Too bad, Jr.!" MOMO stuck out her tongue playfully and entered the guest room, Jr. following her.

-------------------------------------------------

"Ahh…!" MOMO sighed as she lay on the bed, shoes forgotten. Jr. sat down on the bed, smiling to himself and placed a pillow on his lap. "I feel a bit tired."

"Who wouldn't be tired if you stayed up all night long to finish that weird story of 'Little Red Riding Hood'?"

"It was a nice story, you know! Poor Little Red though… But you know, her hood reminds me of your hair!" she said cheerfully and ruffled his ruby hair.

"Stop messing up my hair!" he growled and took off the clips in her hair, making her giggle a bit. For revenge, she pulled his coat away from his body and tossed it to the far side of the room. Then, she fiddled with the buckle of his belt and grinned at her mischievousness.

"Hey! That was my coat!" he said. "You'll pay for that! And for trying to take off my belt!"

Immediately, he started tickling her waist and MOMO laughed uncontrollably, squirming in the bed. Jr. smirked to himself as he watched her roll and finally, half of her body fell into the carpeted floor of the room.

"Woah! MOMO, are you alright?!?" Jr. crawled into the bed but fell on top of the girl, half of his body of the floor like MOMO's while his legs still on the bed. The pink-haired girl's skirt hiked up a little when Jr. fell on top of her and her legs were parted a bit. Jr., however, had his belt unbuckled a bit and to keep his flamboyant pants from falling, he had a steady fall on MOMO; his legs parted but not like the Realien's. All in all, they were in an awkward position… (A/N: *wink* You ALL know what that position is, right??? *insert evil laugh*)

The Sakura Mizrahi look-alike blushed hotly while Jr. tried to look away but failed to do so… His blue eyes met with her amber eyes and absent-mindedly, he bowed his head to kiss her but…

"Little Master, where are yoooouu???!!!!" Mary hollered in the room and turned on the lights… She looked at the bed and the next thing shocked her the most…

"OH MY GOODNESS!!!! Little Master, what are you… doing?!?!"

"M-Mary, I-it's not what you think!!!!!!!" 'Rubedo' said and got up, helping MOMO in the process. MOMO got her hair clips from the bed and tried to straighten her dress and hair… Jr. secured his pants at last.

"Uh-huh, and I thought you wanted to screw MOMO's brains out." Mary said and he blushed a flaming red again while the Realien looked clueless. "What did Mary say, Jr.?" she asked innocently and the boy blushed harder.

"I-its nothing… don't mind what Mary said…"

"Okay then." She said.

Mary Godwin prevented herself from laughing hard or from cracking up in front of 'Little Master' and his cute Realien girlfriend. It was too funny because Jr.'s face was redder than his hair and MOMO was so naïve and didn't know about human 'functions'!

"MOMO, do you mind if I talk to your boyfriend for a while?" the younger Godwin winked and posed, her golden curls swaying to and fro from her face.

"Okay then. I guess I'll just talk to chaos about something… See you two later!" With that, she skipped out of the door and tried to scan chaos' location in the Durandal. "Oh, he's in the maintenance lab, talking to KOS-MOS! I better go there!"

Inside the room, Mary bursted into a fit of giggles and remarked, "Little Master, did you remember what you're suppose to do tonight?"

"Yeah, eat dinner." He said absentmindedly.

"No! Your date!" Mary said quickly.

"Date? Date with who?" he asked.

"Your date with MOMO."

"WHAT?!?! I NEVER ASKED HER OUT!!!!!!!!" he said, completely shocked. What the heck was Mary telling him?!? He never did such a thing!!!!

"You did and stop being a chicken about it!" she said, as if reading his mind. "We're going to Master Gaignun's room right now and pick your outfit! Hey, wait… where's your coat?" the 22-year old gestured at the missing clothing.

"Huh…?" he touched his shoulders and found nothing but his usual blue shirt. "MOMO tossed it to the far side of the room…" the red head said.

Mary Godwin let out a squeal. She had never, EVER expected for the two to go THAT far!!! MOMO was only 12!!!!!!

"L-little Master, tell me the truth!!!! D-did you and MOMO… have done something?!?!" the blonde asked in horror.

"NO!!!!! We were just playing around!!!!" he said, referring to their 'tickling game' but Mary had another thought which was NOT supposed to be done by the two and she gasped.

"Playing around?!? Little Master, you should be ashamed of yourself!" with that, she ran to the other side of the room to get his coat and then pulled his right ear to drag him outside.

"OUCH!!!! What's your problem, Mary?!? So what if we played a tickling game?!"

"Tickling game…?" she had a blank look on her face but nonetheless let out a sigh in relief. "Whew! That was a close one!!!"

Jr. raised one eyebrow at the strangeness of Mary's behavior. Why was she so concerned about MOMO and him? "Mary, you're acting strange…"

"Huh? N-no I'm not! Come on, let's get you an outfit that MOMO will surely like!" she began to walk and Jr. had no choice but to follow her.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hello chaos!" MOMO said as she entered KOS-MOS' maintenance room.

"Hello there, MOMO. What can I do for you?" the silver-haired boy asked, smiling.

"Well… Jr.'s been acting strange… His heart rate was 120 beats per minute when he was around me. What's happening to him? Is he sick?"

He's lovesick. "Well… I think he's like that because… he's shy around you?"

MOMO frowned. "What? Why would he be like that, chaos? He's always cool around me but now…"

"Let me just say one thing: He likes you, MOMO."

"Like? I like him too, as a nice friend."

"No MOMO… I mean, he likes you… as something else."

"I do not understand."

"Let's just say he's Allen and you're Shion. The way Allen feels for Shion is the way Jr. likes you." Chaos kneeled down and patted MOMO's head. "Think about it, MOMO…" with that, he left the room and MOMO just stared at KOS-MOS who was sleeping peacefully in her maintenance bed.

"KOS-MOS, help me… What does chaos mean by Jr. liking me…?"

And yet, KOS-MOS couldn't answer, for she had never experienced that kind of emotion…

Shion Uzuki paced back and forth in her room, thinking hard. 'What should I give Allen for Valentine's Day? Its so hard since I have never given him a present…'

"Chief, its time for KOS-MOS regular maintenance service…" Allen Ridgeley said as he walked inside her room in the Elsa.

"Oh? Alright then… Let's go, Allen." She said and the two left the room.

-------------------------------------------------

"I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR SUCH A SHITTY OUTFIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Jr. yelled angrily as Mary showed him a business suit similar to Gaignun's. "I want to wear my own clothes, okay?"

"Fine, fine… I knew you would say that, Little Master…" Mary sighed in defeat and sat on the foot of Gaignun's bed. "Besides, everyone will come up to you and say, 'Aw, how cute!!!! He looks just like Director Gaignun!!!'"

"Its not my fault if I became like this. My powers are to control time…"

"Yes and you would control the time so your date with MOMO will never end." The lilac-haired woman said.

"HEY!!!!" Jr. yelled.

"Yeah, and the two of you will share a passionate kiss!!!!!!!!" the younger Godwin snickered as 'Little Master's' face turned a slight pink.

"Whatever, Mary… Anyway, just don't tag along."

"OKAY, LITTLE MASTER!" the Godwin sisters yelled in chorus but in reality, they WILL tag along…

-------------------------------------------------

MOMO left KOS-MOS' maintenance room just after Shion finished KOS-MOS' regular maintenance and both got ready for her 'date' with Jr. She took off Shion's old blue dress and wore a spaghetti strapped pure white dress with light pink to outline the clothing. The skirt was short; accentuating her well toned legs and on her feet were cream colored heels. Her hair was still the same but replaced the clips in her hair with the clips that Shion usually wears but was colored a bright red.

"Oh, you look soooooo cute!!!!!!!!" The brown-haired woman pinched the little girl's cheeks lightly and MOMO blushed, happy at Shion's motherly affection for her. "Hmm… there's nothing wrong with the dress now so… you're all set!!!!" she said, hugging MOMO tightly while the Realien hugged back.

"T-thank you… Shion…" she said gratefully.

"No problem, MOMO! Now, go have fun with Jr., okay? I'll see you later!" Uzuki kissed the Sakura Mizrahi look-alike on the cheek and waved a goodbye as she exited the room they shared at the Elsa. Immediately, she took out her U.M.P. and dialed a number.

"Part 1 complete, Gaignun. MOMO's heading for the Shuttle Launch now."

"Alright. Jr.'s already there 10 minutes ago. Take a separate Shuttle to the Foundation and rendezvous with everyone. " A masculine voice replied.

"Okay." She hang up and got her camera and video camera equipment. She wouldn't miss this one chance of a lifetime.

-------------------------------------------------

Okay, next chapter is pure fluff!!!! ^___^ He, he!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and review please!!!!!!!


	4. A Date and True Feelings Revealed?

Hey there!!! Here's chapter 4 but I really can't guarantee if its fluff or something… I just suck at writing fluff but I think its okay now… Also, this story will be switching between Gaignun and co. and Jr. and MOMo. Enjoy chapter 4!

To the reviewers:

Yaoi Juggalo – My story's good?!? Thanks a lot for the compliment!!!!! ^___^

KawaiiKaren – WHAT THE?!? Hmm… now I'm imagining that MOMO's the sadist and Jr.'s the masochist. *imagines something* NO!!!!!!! *starts to blush* Oh yeah, what does ROTLMFAO or whatever that is mean?

RikkuTenshi – Thank you! ^_^ 

M.O.M.O Angelic – Cutest fic…? That's so embarrassing… *starts to blush* Eek, I think I'm having a sickness now!

Angelus – I'm having cavities too… after writing this! Do you have any relative who's a dentist? LOL!

Regrem Erutaerc – Here's chapter 4 for you! Enjoy~!

Sakura like realian – Yup! She can't believe 'Little Master''s doing something 'bad'.

Angel-chan – He does. Here's the whole explanation gotten from the Xenosaga U.M.N. database:

"Jr.'s ability is to control growth (time), while Albedo can regenerate his own body, Gaignun can telepathically communicate with Jr., but uses his voice to hypnotically manipulate people."

And here's chapter 4!!! ^__^

Frodo – You'll see… You won't be disappointed! ^__^

Weskersgurl – Email me when you post it, okie? I'll review that fic for you! ^_^

Mark – It's a secret but it'll be revealed in the future chapters. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga. It belongs to its respective owner.

**Valentine's Day******

Jr. nervously fixed his coat, waiting for MOMO to arrive in their meeting place… He did not know why but he was very nervous. _'Come on, Rubedo! Its only MOMO!!! Just act normal!!!!!' he yelled at himself mentally, remembering to block his thoughts from Gaignun._

_'But how can I…? Ever since the Proto Merkabah incident, I could never sleep at night… not until I see MOMO sleeping soundly… sharing a room with Shion. When she's around, I get nervous and…'_

_'NO!!!!!' he yelled. 'Stop thinking about such things!' Jr. shook his head violently, to the amusement of the citizens and the police, who was on duty._

"Um… Jr.?" a sweet voice asked but he was still lost in his own world.

_'ARGH!!! Why should I be nervous around her!?!? She's just a friend!!!!!!!'_

The person looked at him in confusion and decided to pat his shoulder and get his attention. "Jr., are you okay?"

"Huh…?" he turned to see who it was but was too shocked to comment. _'Damn, she looks good.' He said and started to blush hotly. _"Um… h-hi…"

"Hello Jr.!" MOMO said nervously.

_'Tell her she looks good, you dolt.' A voice in his head said. Jr. stared at her outfit but she doesn't even look good; she was beautiful. _"Um… you look nice."

"Thank you. Shion gave me this dress." She smiled.

Meanwhile… 

Everyone, composed of, Gaignun Kukai, Mary and Shelley Godwin, Shion Uzuki, Allen Ridgeley, Captain Matthews, Tony, Hammer, chaos and KOS-MOS were hiding in the bushes not too far from the two.

"Pathetic Rubedo… Next thing we know, he's drooling like a dog." 'Nigredo' sighed in disbelief.

"Ooh, Little Master looks very happy!!!!" Mary squealed happily and tugged her older sister's arm excitedly, pointing at the couple, who were both blushing like school kids.

"Mary, stop shaking my arm." Shelley said in a calm voice.

"Oh, look! Jr.'s is giving her something!!!!!!!!" Allen pointed out and as if on cue, the still blushing Gaignun Kukai Jr. gave MOMO a small box, which was still sealed.

"W-what did Little Master give?!" Hammer asked curiously, trying to focus the camera lens on MOMO's hands. Then, Jr. leaned forward and whispered something to the pink-haired girl's ear and she blushed harder.

"Don't tell me that they're already going to a hotel!!!!!!" Shion gasped.

"WHAT?!? CHIEF, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!" Allen started to panic as well.

"I'm sure Rubedo will never, ever take advantage of MOMO." Gaignun assured in a calm tone. "It isn't like him to do such a thing."

"Whew… I thought he would…" the woman wearing eyeglasses sighed in relief.

"You're so protective of MOMO, Chief." Ridgeley remarked and turned on his own video camera.

"Yeah, Miss Vector. As if she's your baby or something…" Captain Matthews remarked and Shion blushed a bit.

"B-baby…? Well… yeah… but I think of her as a little sister but sometimes… I always thought of her as a baby because she never had a mother to take care of her…" she confessed.

The whole group looked at her but said nothing. It was amazing how Shion treats Realiens… as if they were her own children…

As if on cue, the couple started to exit the Shuttle Launch and into the city…

"Look! They started to walk!" chaos said and they all moved in a ninja-like speed as they followed…

-------------------------------------------------

"The stars are beautiful tonight…" MOMO commented as she and Jr. started to walk around City Sector 26&27. "As if they are at rest, watching over us…"

Jr. merely nodded and started to stare at MOMO's angelic face while they were walking. He remembered to block his thoughts from sending them to Gaignun and thought hard. _'Why does she have to wear such a short skirt?'_

"Jr.? Are you all right…? You're kind of spacing out…" MOMO said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh…?" Jr. snapped back to reality. "I-I'm fine…"

"Alright then… So… where are we going?"

"In the hotel."

A loud gasp can be heard from behind the bushes and the two looked behind but found no one… except for a familiar-looking cat.

"Oh, isn't this François? Here, kitty…" the girl kneeled, motioning her hand to let the cat come near her. "Cute kitty…" Jr. heard her sigh happily as the cat sat contentedly in her lap and MOMO started to stroke its soft fur.

Behind the bushes…

"Chief, don't be so loud! They almost heard us!" Allen reminded his senior and took off his hand over her mouth.

"Yeah but… I'm starting to doubt…"

"Don't worry, Ms. Vector! If Master Gaignun says that Little Master ain't like that, he ain't like that." Matthews said.

"Okay then… good thing François was just in front of the bushes."

"Look at Rubedo now. What an idiot… He should make his move right now!!"

"Master Gaignun's right! Why is he just staring at MOMO?!? He should… grab her hand and take her somewhere!!" Mary nodded her head furiously, fire burning in her eyes.

Back to Jr. and MOMO…

Suddenly, Jr. sneezed loudly.

"Bye kitty!" MOMO waved goodbye to the cat and she faced Jr., who was still staring at her face "Are you alright, Jr.? Did you catch a cold?"

"No… I'm not even sick… Someone's saying bad things about me, that's all. And I just don't hope Gaignun's the one bad-mouthing me." He muttered under his breath.

"I see… Maybe you should use this." MOMO gave him a white handkerchief and he took it gratefully. "Thank you…" he replied, giving her a smile.

"So… shall we go to the hotel now?"

Another gasp can be heard from the bushes and Jr. grew suspicious. He took our his stainless steel finish pistolet Makarov and shot the bushes just behind them and when he heard no one, he took our some MAKAROV bullets and reloaded his gun. "Must be my imagination… Come on, MOMO, let's go now." He took her hand and the two proceeded.

Meanwhile…

"That Rubedo…! Why did he do such a thing?!?" Gaignun muttered angrily as he was on the ground, almost shot by Jr.'s antique gun. Shelley had to prevent her sister from screaming using one of her hands as the bullet almost hit the blonde's calf. Shion, on the other hand, was shielded by Allen and the two were unhurt. Matthews, Tony and Hammer just stayed in position but Hammer was almost shot in the arm. Ziggy was shot in the legs but having a metallic leg was a plus and doesn't even hurt! KOS-MOS just stood at her place while chaos did the same.

"Why did Little Master did such a thing?!? I almost died!!!!!!!! Master Gaignun, I need some hazard pay here! If Little Master shot my arm, it might get amputated!!" Hammer cried.

"Whew! Are you alright, Chief?"

"I'm fine. Thank you… Allen." Shion looked away, blushing a bit.

"Ooh…! Master Gaignun, please reminded Little Master NEVER to bring his gun on a date!!!!!" Mary said after Shelley took her hand away from her mouth.

"Even if I would, he won't listen to me. He wants to bring it just in case Albedo attacks him and MOMO. And you know that he's overprotective of MOMO after that incident." The black-haired man said, fixing his tie.

"Yeah. I remember that incident where Jr. started to shoot Albedo's body parts like crazy when Albedo shoved his hand inside MOMO." Shion cringed at the memory.

"Good thing MOMO stopped him." Ziggy added.

"Look!!!!!" Tony pointed at the rooftop of 'Our Treasure' Inn. "Little Master's… carrying MOMO?!?!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shion yelled a bit, just for the whole group to hear. "What is he doing?!"

"Probably he brought MOMO in the roof so he could show her the stars." Chaos suggested, looking happy.

"My sensors indicate that Jr. and MOMO's heart rate had increased to 120 beats per minute. Also, Jr.'s body temperature had increased by a few Celsius." A certain blue-haired android reported to the group.

"Jr.'s… nervous? I get it… he's shy around MOMO, right?"

"Not really Chief but when you and MOMO left for Second Miltia, everyone was teasing Jr."

Flashback… 

_"So, Rubedo… Do you miss MOMO?" Gaignun asked as they headed to the dining room again for a midnight snack._

_"Shut up." Jr. growled angrily, his cheeks flushed a light pink._

_"What?! Little Master's in love?!?" Mary gasped in a loud voice._

_"It seems he is in love. He's not eating his chocolate mousse cake." KOS-MOS said._

_"In love?! With who?" Captain Matthews asked in a curious tone._

_"With MOMO of course." The lilac-haired Godwin said._

_"I AM NOT!!!!!" he yelled._

_"Oh, come on, Little Master. Just tell us and we won't tell anyone else. This secret will only be in the four corners of this room." Hammer said._

_"FINE!!!!! I THINK MOMO'S THE SWEETEST AND THE CUTEST GIRL I'VE EVER MET IN MY 26-YEAR LIFESPAN!!!!! I WILL DIE IF THAT MANIAC ALBEDO KIDNAPS HER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!! AND WHENEVER SHE TALKS TO ME IN HER SWEET, ANGELIC, I WANT TO DIE AND GO TO HEAVEN!!!!!!!!!" he yelled in frustration and then looked at them in horror as a smile was plastered on everyone's face._

_"I see… So you DID like her, Rubedo…" Gaignun said, smirking to himself._

_"ARGH!!!!!!!!!" the red head yelled and started banging his head on a nearby wall. Why the hell did he just say that to everyone?!?!_

_End Flashback…_

"I see… so that's why he was more concerned than usual… We NEED to get them together…" Shion said and tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear.

Jr. and MOMO…

"Thanks for bringing me here, Jr.! I can see the stars at a greater view!" the pink-haired girl smoothen her white skirt and sat on the rooftop, the red head just beside her, blushing like crazy but she didn't realized it… yet.

"Sure, no problem." He said and tried to place his left arm on her shoulder but something was holding him back…

_'Come on, just put your hand on her shoulder! Don't be afraid!' the little voice in his mind said again._

_'I can't!' he said back and placed a barrier on his mind as so not to send the thought to 'Nigredo'._

_'You can, you idiot! Just do it!!!!!' the voice persisted and started to throw a tantrum. **'DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!!!!!!!!!!"**_

****

**_'_**_Fine!' Gathering courage, he placed his arm on MOMO's shoulder, startling her a bit. She looked to the right to see an embarrassed Jr., his arm still placed on her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she leaned and rested her head on his shoulder._

Meanwhile… 

Gaignun, Mary and Shelley forced themselves not to laugh out loud as they saw 'Little Master' was blushing again but this time, his face looked like had camouflaged with his ruby-red hair and MOMO was resting her head contentedly on his shoulder, still staring at the stars at the sky.

"Now I know why he's named 'Rubedo'…" Gaignun chuckled.

"Why? Isn't it because of his hair, Master Gaignun?"

"No. 'rubedo' is a temporary redness of the skin, especially the face. In one word, blushing."

"Nice one, Master Gaignun!" Matthews started to laugh with the rest.

Shion, on the other hand, started to take pictures while Allen was taking a video (A request from Shion.) of the two. "Aww, they're just soooo cute!!!!!!!" the maroon brown-haired woman gushed and grabbed Allen's left arm, hugging it.

"C-chief…?"

"Oh!" Shion let go of his arm. "Sorry about that… I got carried away…"

'I wish you didn't…' 

"KOS-MOS, why did you decide to join us?" chaos asked the android.

"Firstly, it was Shion's wish and secondly, you insisted that I help you in your matchmaking plans for Jr. and MOMO." She said in an emotionless tone.

"Really now?" chaos smiled, his green eyes gleaming under the lamppost just above their heads.

"Of course." Was the cold reply of the 18-year old looking android.

Jr. and MOMO…

"Oh, what's that constellation?" MOMO asked, pointing up.

Jr. looked VERY annoyed now. Why the heck did he even bother to bring her in the rooftop just to stare at the stars all night? "Huh? Maybe… Virgo…" he replied.

"Virgo…? Oh, a Zodiac Sign, right?"

"Yup." He said boredly until something caught his eye. "Oh, a shooting star."

"Really?" MOMO looked at where Jr. was pointing and closed her eyes and held her hands together.

"Um… what did you do?"

"I wished for… something."

"What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret! I won't tell you!!!!" she winked at him.

"Fine!" he pouted.

MOMO looked like she wanted to pinch his cheeks so hard. She said, "Oh, don't be mad!" and used her thumb and index to pinch his cream colored cheeks.

Meanwhile…

"Little Master pouted. That's unusual." Shelley observed.

"And look! His cheeks are being pinched by MOMO! He must be really embarrassed now." Chaos said, laughing to himself. Everyone agreed with him and all started to take pictures except Allen, who was still holding a videocam.

After MOMO finished, 'Rubedo''s cheeks became all puffy and red. "You'll pay for this!" he said but was cut off when the girl cupped his cheeks and started to laugh.

"He, he…!! Come on don't be so mad! I was just kidding!!"

"Fine, fine but please next time, don't pinch them so hard… I thought my face was going to fall off."

A snicker and some flashes were seen and heard from the bushes below and the pink-haired Realien cling unto him. "W-what was that?!"

Without thinking, he took out his Pistol Makarov and shot at the bushes 8 times until the bullets were consumed. "Let's get going. It's getting late now…"

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Gaignun's Private Beach." He hopped down the roof and landed on the ground. MOMO did the same but Jr. caught her.

"We should get going soon." With that, the two left.

Meanwhile…

"That idiot… Why did he just shoot us?!? He did that twice!!!!!!!" Gaignun was loosing his temper.

"Is everyone okay?" chaos asked.

"We're fine." Came the reply.

"Are you alright, Shion?" Ziggy asked. The bullets almost hit her but the cyborg blocked it.

"I'm alright…"

"We should get going to Master Gaignun's beach! Little Master and MOMO are going there!" the blonde Godwin said and stood up from their hiding place.

"Allen, did you get the video of Jr. catching MOMO???" Shion Uzuki asked her younger colleague.

"I did. It was a nice shot too."

"Thank you!" the 22-year old woman said happily and got Allen's hand as they started to walk towards the beach.

-------------------------------------------------

As the couple arrived at the beach, MOMO quickly took off her cream colored heels and sighed happily as she felt the sand in-between her toes. The girl ran a bit towards the shore and the cool waters of the artificial beach soothe her tired feet. _The heels are such a pain to wear… but Shion always wears them. She thought._

"Wanna change the weather?" the red-haired boy asked, showing her the remote.

"Okay… Can you make it rainy? I love the rain." She grinned.

"You love the rain? Why?"

"I don't know… I just love it."

Jr. shrugged but complied with her request. He pressed a button and it suddenly became cloudy… Seconds later, it started to downpour. Jr. wanted to stay in the shade but didn't dare do it… He wanted to keep an eye on her… so she wouldn't be kidnapped again…

Meanwhile…

A certain maroon-brown haired woman was shaking in fear… She didn't DARE want to hear the cracking of thunder again…

"Chief… Don't worry, I'm sure there's no thunder…"

"I hope so…" she replied in a tiny voice.

"Oh, and Chief? This video camera isn't waterproof so… I can't take a video of the two… Sorry."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure nothing major will happen."

'But I have a bad feeling about this…' chaos thought to himself and stared at MOMO running towards Jr. 'I hope nothing will happen.'

Jr. and MOMO

"Hey MOMO!!!!" Jr. called out from wooden platform leading to the beach. He was smiling at her, motioning for her to come to him. In her excitement, she ran barefoot towards him but didn't notice a misplaced wood… She tripped and landed on Jr. and both fell into the water but that wasn't the worst part… The Sakura Mizrahi look-alike had accidentally kissed him on the lips!

The broke apart as they resurfaced but Jr. had a shocked look on his face while MOMO had an 'oh-no-what-have-I-done' look on her face. Hastily, she swam back to the shore and squeezed out the excess water on her dress… The girl tried to fight back the tears but she couldn't…

"MOMO, wait!!!!" the boy called out as she started to walk away from the beach. She didn't heed his call and continued to walk like a demented person…

"MOMO!!!!!" he ran after her and took her hand. "MOMO… I…"

"Let me go please…" she whispered. The sapphire-eyed U.R.T.V. didn't want to but he didn't know what the hell was going on through his mind and let her go… the amber-eyed Realien put on her shoes and started to head for the Durandal and into the Elsa to sleep in her cabin…

_'My friendship with Jr…. had just gone down the drain… I knew it was an accident but that's what I get… for wishing that on a shooting star! I'm such a fool, I should have know that he will never ever like the way I like him!' she sobbed quietly. The girl took the shuttle back to the Durandal and proceeded to enter the Elsa._

"Hello MOMO! How was your date with Jr.?" Uzuki tried to ask in a casual voice but failed to do so. She had just arrived at the Elsa 2 minutes ago when the Realien arrived.

"Fine…" she said sadly and took off her still-wet dress. The girl wore Shion's old Bunnie shirt and lay on her bed, trying to stop the tears.

"What's wrong?" Shion asked. The Chief Engineer never knew what happened, for she and Allen stayed away from the beach and just sat on one of the benches in City Sector 26&27 when a flash of pink caught their eye and found MOMO, crying a bit.

Suddenly, the pink-haired girl sat up and cried on Shion's chest. "I-I accidentally kissed Jr. on the lips!!!!!!!!!"

"Wha-? Y-you kissed Jr.?"

The girl looked at her tearfully and managed to say, "I-I w-was walking towards him at the platform when I didn't noticed a misplaced plank… I tripped and kissed him on the lips… And we both fell into the water!!!"

"Shh… It's all right… It wasn't your fault, MOMO." The older woman soothed, stroking the younger girl's hair, like a mother to her daughter.

"He must hate me now…" she mumbled. "A friendship down the drain."

The eyeglass-wearing woman could do nothing but to comfort the girl… She knew that it wasn't her problem but she wanted to help MOMO and Jr. in their problem… Like Captain Matthews commented, MOMO was like her baby… a girl who still wasn't familiar with human emotions such as love…

'MOMO… I swear I'll let you and Jr. make-up just before Valentine's Day… That will be my gift to you… and him also.'

At the same time in the Durandal, a certain U.R.T.V. just stared at the ceiling of his room… He was confused why his 'date' suddenly left him after that 'accidental' kiss… _'Ugh, damn!! Why didn't I kiss her back?!? Then she wouldn't have left me!'_

"Rubedo, are you alright?" Gaignun entered the room.

"I'm fine." Came the curt reply.

"How was your date with the 100-Series?"

"Don't call her that! Her name's MOMO!!!!!" the red head bursted angrily, much to 'Nigredo''s surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" The 26-year old man asked calmly and looked at him. "What happened that made you so upset?"

"None of your business, Gaignun. Just shut up and go to sleep." Jr. said.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it, Rubedo." The man left and turned off the lights

"Damn right I don't!"

As soon as he heard the door went shut, the boy tossed and turned in his own bed. It was pathetic… the kiss was still on his mind and he couldn't sleep…

He could still remember the way her small body presses against his…

The way her soft, warm lips press against his…

**_'ARGH!!!!!!!!! STOP THAT PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' _**_he yelled at himself mentally and of course, who wouldn't forget, he put a barrier to prevent that thought from being received by a certain emerald-eyed U.R.T.V. like himself._

-------------------------------------------------

Shion sighed in relief as MOMO was already sleeping soundly in her own bed… Her cries ceased after telling everything to Shion about the 'kiss' but when she tried to sleep, she started to cry again. The brown-haired woman did the only sensible thing: she started to hum a song she used to hum to herself when she was young and minutes later, the pink-haired 100-Series prototype slept soundly at last…

"Chief? Here you go…" Allen Ridgeley handed her a cup of espresso and she took it gratefully, a faint blush threatening to creep up on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Allen." She said and took a sip.

"So… what happened to MOMO and Jr.'s date?" the man asked.

"MOMO had an accidental kiss with Jr. while they were on the beach."

"Accidental kiss? And then?"

"MOMO started to cry. She thinks Jr. hates her. Allen, we should help them be together! I mean… I'm so sure that they both like each other so much but after that kiss…"

"Don't worry, Chief, I'll help you out. I think Master Gaignun will also help us in this problem."

"I just hope so… Oh, and Allen?"

"Yes?"

"Well… I-I just want to tell you that… I-I'm sorry for being I-insensitive about your feelings… I-I guess I was too obsessed with KOS-MOS rather than your feelings…"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Chief. KOS-MOS is like your daughter so its natural that you're always worried about her… Anyway, you better sleep now."

"No, I'll watch over MOMO. I think she might start crying again."

"Alright then but I'm going to sleep now."

"Oh, wait!" Shion stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek. She smiled a bit and said, "Goodnight Allen."

"Goodnight, Chief. Oh, and when MOMO wakes up, can you please tell her that I'll be fixing her A.G.W.S. first thing tomorrow morning and that she needs to test it out."

"Okay! Goodnight!" Shion repeated. As soon as she heard the door slam shut, she started to blush like a schoolgirl. "I can't believe I did that," she muttered to herself. "Oh well… At least I told him already… I should probably do something to keep my company…"

A sound indicated that Shion had received an email from Gaignun. She opened her U.M.N. and read it:

Shion,

   Jr.'s upset with what happened to him and MOMO earlier. What should we do? Can you please contact us using the U.M.N. terminal in the Elsa? Call everyone involved.

Gaignun

Quietly, Shion exited the room and proceeded into the Bridge to call Captain Matthews, Tony and Hammer, who were playing poker. They all exited the room and Matthews opened up the U.M.N.

"Hey, Master Gaignun!" the 40-year old captain of the Elsa greeted.

"Good evening. Sorry to bother you so late in the evening."

"No, its alright… You asked me 'what should we do?', right? I think we should all go to the beach tomorrow and have fun…"

"And?" came the Director's reply.

"We can lock them up in the locker room. We make sure none of them brought their weapons so they can bash the doors open." Shion said.

"That's a nice idea. Should we proceed?"

"If everyone agrees…"

"That settles it. We'll have a meeting tomorrow morning, at 500 hrs at the Elsa Restaurant." With that, Gaignun closed his communication line.

"Hey Ms. Vector! Do you think it'll work?" Matthews adjusted his 'Caution! I'm a Boozer!' cap.

"Well… if it fails… we can suggest more ideas tomorrow morning. If you'll excuse me, Captain, I still need to do some work.." Shion went back to her cabin.

-------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it was pathetic, you guys. I had author's block while writing this please forgive me and please review! ^_^


	5. Yay! We're Going to the Beach!

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long update of this fic! And I can't believe it, tomorrow's the start of our classes!!!!!!! @__@ Help me someone!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I'll try to update as much as possible! Btw, if you're a Xenosaga/Xenogears writer, join my ML, 

To the reviewers:

Regrem Erutaerc - Here's chapter 5!!!!!!! ^____^

Yaoi Juggalo – Its mean but… It's the only way!!!! Mwahahaha…!!!!!!

Cherry Whisper – It'll be a few more chapters until MOMO reveals to everyone what her gift is! ^_^

Angel-chan – LOL!!!!! ^_^

RikkuTenshi – KOS-MOS and chaos? I put some but lemme do more on the next few chapters!!! Thanks for putting me on your favorite author's lists!!!! ^____^

Weskersgurl – Ooh, do finish it! Thanks for putting me in your favorite author's list!!!! ^___^ Here's chapter 5!

Eres – Talaga? Eres, imaginin mo dinub Xenosaga sa Filipino… Grabe, ang ewan siguro!!! Paano kaya sasabihin ni Albedo yun 'peach' sa Filipino? Ehehehehehe…!!!!! Paano na kaya tayo makaka-update eh pasukan na? GRABE!!!!!!!!

English Version. ^_^

[Eres – Really? Eres, imagine Xenosaga dubbed in Filipino… Heh, it must be horrible! How can Albedo say 'peach' in Filipino? Ehehehehehe…!!!!!!!! And how can we both update? Classes are about to start!!!!! DARN!!!!!!!!!!!]

Vi3t Girl MOMO – Hey, you better update that story of yours! And here's chapter 5, don't kill me! *cowers in fear*

DragonMaster – Thank you so much for putting me in your favorite authors list! I do hope you finish that fic of yours so I can review it! ^___^

KawaiiKaren – Don't worry, the fic is already 75% complete so just wait! ^_^

Blitzkrieg9688 – Of course they should be shy! I mean, they're both 12, right? ^__^ Thanks for putting me in your favorite authors list! ^_____^

Krimsonkiller – Thank you! Here's chapter 5!!!

Aore – Here's chapter 5 for you! I updated it, finally!!!!!

WARNING: This chapter is full of green jokes so if you're offended by such, don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga. It belongs to its respective owner.

Valentine's Day

MOMO woke up the next morning, feeling better than ever. Good thing she had temporarily forgotten the events yesterday…

"Good morning, sweetie!" Shion smiled as she entered the room. MOMO blushed at the pet name Shion called her… She remembered her Mommy doing the same to her but when she was kidnapped by the U-TIC Organization…

"Good morning, Ms. Shion…" she said and hopped off the bed. "Are we having breakfast now?"

"Well… I think you should visit Allen at the gear hangar because he was up all night fixing your VX-4000… He also said to let you test it."

"Okay then... I'll see you later then, Ms. Shion." MOMO got dressed in her Mizrahi lab outfit and headed into the Elevator…

-------------------------------------------------

"Hi everyone!" Shion greeted as she sat on the counter table.

"Ms. Vector! Where's your baby?" Matthews asked jokingly and Tony snorted through his breakfast.

"Baby? You mean MOMO?"

"Yeah!" Mary said in agreement. "I thought you went to wake her up, right Little Master?" she nudge using her elbow.

Jr. didn't reply. Instead, he stared at the aquarium, looking a bit deranged.

"I did and she's now testing out her A.G.W.S. at the hangar." She replied, putting some sugar on her coffee.

Minutes later, a tired-looking Allen and a still-genki MOMO entered the Restaurant. The man went over to the Chief Engineer while he helped the little girl up on the counter table. " 'Morning, Chief."

"Hey Allen. How's MOMO's A.G.W.S.?"

"It was okay. I tested it and its working properly." She said. A smiling chaos approached her and handed her a mug. "Thank you." She said and sipped the liquid. The Realien then, had a disgusting look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Um… isn't this coffee?"

The 22-year old woman smelled the aroma and knew instantly that it was coffee… "chaos, can you please give MOMO another cup? You have mistaken the coffee for the hot chocolate!!"

"Oops, sorry about that… Here MOMO." He handed her another cup and after she took a sip, a smile was plastered on her face.

"Do you want breakfast?" the emerald green-eyed woman asked, stroking the younger girl's pink-hair like a mother but she noticed a plaster of the side of her head. "MOMO, what's this?"

"She… um… slammed her head on the cockpit while piloting her A.G.W.S." Allen Ridgeley replied for MOMO, who looked a bit sad.

"Its okay… my nanorepair is still functional and… I'll be fine! It's just a scratch. It's not like I'm bleeding heavily…"

"Oh, I'll have a look on that wound after breakfast! I'm still not sure about that wound…" Shion said.

"Um… alright then…" MOMO said.

-------------------------------------------------

"What's the matter with you today, Little Master? You seem preoccupied than usual and you're not your cheerful self." Shelley said in her monotone voice.

"She's right, Little Master! When MOMO entered the Restaurant, you suddenly quiet down." Mary said, drinking some water.

Jr. didn't reply again. He was playing with his food again, poking the poor sausages.

"MOMO, you have to eat!" they heard from the counter table. The Godwin sisters looked at the counter and found Shion, holding a spoon, trying to feed MOMO like an infant.

"No, I'm not hungry…" the Realien girl said but Shion didn't give up. "Look MOMO! Its Jr.!!!" she pointed at Gaignun's table.

Immediately, the pink-haired girl turned around and saw him. Her mouth dropped open and the 22-year old shoved a spoonful of egg and bacon into her mouth.

As the 100-Series started to chew, she was blushing hard every second that passed. Jr. was here and how can she ever face him after the 'incident'?!?!

"That wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" The woman asked and MOMO nodded her head, still embarrassed.

Breakfast was finally done and Gaignun then cleared his throat. "Is everyone busy today? Why don't we all go to the beach?"

"Why today, Gaignun?" Jr. finally spoke up, looking at him suspiciously.

"Because I want to." There was a tone of finality in his voice and he stood up. "Let's all meet in the Durandal's Dock." With that, he exited the Restaurant with the Godwin sisters following him.

"What an idiot he is… He has loads of work to do today." The red head sighed.

"So Little Master, are you going to join us today?" Hammer asked.

"I guess… There's nothing better to do in the Durandal… unless Gaignun permits me to shoot all his antique vases with my Makarov."

Everyone started to laugh except MOMO, who looked a bit embarrassed. "Ms. Shion, I think I won't go…"

"Oh, come on! What's so bad about going to the beach today?"

"N-nothing…"

"See? Let's go and get our things ready!" the excited Shion jumped down from her seat and got MOMO's hand. She exited the Restaurant with MOMO being dragged behind.

-------------------------------------------------

"Oh, you look so cute!!!!" Shion cooed as MOMO came out of her room, wearing her cute pink bath suit.

"…"

"What's wrong? Are you scared because Jr.'s going with us?"

"A bit…" Then, a naught thought* suddenly entered MOMO's innocent and naïve mind and she screamed.

Outside, Jr. was just about to go back to the Durandal when he heard the loud scream.

"MOMO!!!!!!!" he yelled and entered the cabin…

Only to see the 'victim' on the verge of taking off her bathing suit…

**"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Jr. yelled in embarrassment and hurriedly left the cabin. When he got outside, he was breathing heavily…

_'What the heck was that?!? That was embarrassing!!!!!' he told himself and remembering to put up a barrier._

_'Whatever dude. MOMO was naked!" the 26-year old voice in his head said._

_'Shut up!'_

_'Yeah sure! You're happy that you saw it, idiot!'_

-------------------------------------------------

MOMO looked shock. What did Jr. just do?

_'He just saw your body! Isn't that great?!' the 26 year old voice in her head said. _(A/N: Yeah, she's 26 in human age. She's 12 when she was created and 14 years after the war. 12 + 14 = 26.)

_'Great…? Why?'_

_'Oh, nothing. I forgot, you're too innocent to know.'_

"MOMO, shall we get going?" the woman got the bag and swung it over her shoulder.

"Okay…"

At the two walked away from the Elsa, everyone else was waiting for them in the dock.

"Hey, Miss Vector! You're still going to help MOMO put on her bathing suit?" Captain Matthews teased.

"Huh? No, she's not. I can do it myself." MOMO said, confused.

"Is everyone here now?" Gaignun asked.

"Oh, Little Master's not here yet! I wonder…" Mary was cut off when 'Rubedo' arrived, panting heavily.

"Sorry… I had to… take care of something." He said.

"Whatever, Rubedo. If I knew, you DID something that you shouldn't have done."

Jr. raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge him. 'Nigredo' smirked but said nothing. "So, let's get going now."

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey KOS-MOS, join us in the water." Chaos said, motioning for the red-eyed android to come into the water but she replied in an emotionless tone. "I am not waterproof, chaos."

"Oh, KOS-MOS, I brought some water resistant lotion here! Chaos, do you mind if you put it in her body? I'm still checking out MOMO's wound." The eyeglass-wearing 22-year old tossed the bottle into the water and the silver-haired man got it.

_'Okay… you can do it… that girl is just an android… she's not even human!' chaos told himself as he stared at KOS-MOS lying on her back in the bench. He took a hand full of lotion and started to put some on her arms and legs…_

"There. Maybe you can go now in the water." Unexpectedly, he took her gloved hand and started to run into the water.

In the other bench, Shion was checking MOMO's wound. "Well… Good thing that the wound is not that bad or else, you might have developed a blood clot in your brain!"

"Oh… I guess I should've been more careful… I was too excited to pilot my A.G.W.S." the Realien said.

"So MOMO, do you want to play now?"

"I guess… but I don't want Ziggy to be alone here…" she said, looking at the blonde cyborg sitting inside the mini restaurant.

"Don't worry about me. Just go and have fun." He replied quickly after his sensors indicated that MOMO looked sad.

"Okay then." The girl struggled to remove her Mizrahi lab 'school uniform' and after a few minutes, it was removed.

Jr. stared at MOMO. She wasn't wearing the pink bathing suit. Instead, she wore an aquamarine colored one, which was a backless up to the middle of her back. Her stomach was exposed, revealing her pale, baby smooth skin and the bathing suit was a high cut one.

"Oh, you're staring at MOMO, Little Master." The Godwin sisters whispered to each of his ears and he blushed hard.

Mary was wearing a blue and yellow colored bikini while her sister wore a lilac and yellow one-piece bathing suit. Beside the two was Gaignun, wearing simple blue boxers, sipping some red wine.

"I was not, Mary!" the number 666 U.R.T.V. yelled back.

"Whatever. You DID something before you met up with us, right?!" she said mischievously.

"I did."

Mary let out a high pitch scream and began to shake her sister violently. Shelley was trying to get away from her younger sister's death grip.

"Oh my god! Did you took out your 'gun' and started to shoot your 'bullets' all over your room?!?!?!?" the blonde Godwin asked.

Gaignun suddenly spat out his red wine and on the spot he spat at turned into a dark red color. "What?!?!?"

Curiously, MOMO came over to them. "What's the matter?"

"Its nothing! Go on, MOMO. Have fun on the beach!" Shelley said after getting away from Mary's death grip.

"Alright then…" with that, she walked away.

"So, who were thinking of when you were shooting your 'gun'?"

Jr. gave the younger Godwin a strange look. What the heck was she talking about? She was saying guns with the matching finger bending exercise.

"Nothing. Anyway, I accidentally shot Gaignun's vase while I was reloading my Pistolet Makarov."

Mary looked disappointed. "Vase?"

"What? You shot my china vase?" Gaignun asked.

":Y-yeah… I'm really sorry…" he said sheepishly.

Gaignun sighed. "Fine… but you better pay for it… it cost me a 100,000 gold."

"Yeah sure… just get the money from my account." Jr. said and sat at the bench. He watched as Allen tried to get some fish but was having a hard time.

"Allen, do you want some help?" he heard MOMO asked.

"Um… okay."

As the girl looked at the clear, blue waters, she dived and got one.

"Look! I caught one!" she yelled happily, holding it in her tiny palms but it wiggled and got away. "Oh…"

"Its okay, MOMO…" Allen said.

"…Oh yeah, Miss Shion wants to talk to you!!!" she announced excitedly, grabbing his large hand and pulled him into where Shion was working using her U.M.N. The two adults blushed awkwardly while MOMO waved a happy 'Goodbye!!!!!!!' and ran off to the water to join chaos and KOS-MOS, screaming excitedly.

"Little Master, do you want to play volleyball? Come on, its our only time to relax! Please join us too, Master Gaignun!!!!!!!" the blonde Godwin pleaded.

"Can we also join, Master Gaignun?" Hammer asked, Tony just behind him. "Captain Matthews is just pigging out in the mini restaurant and we're bored to death!"

"Of course. Shall we?" the raven-haired man stood up and took his position.

-------------------------------------------------

KOS-MOS closed her eyes as she floated in the water… Somehow, the water soothed her and she didn't know why.

"You seem to like the beach, KOS-MOS." A familiar voice commented and immediately, she stood up, her feet touching the soft sand.

"…" The android stared blankly at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Its written all over your face… Not your usual blank face but it looked like you were soothed a bit."

"Hi chaos! KOS-MOS!" a girl greeted.

"Hello MOMO. Oh, why are you here in the water? It's a bit deep here." He said.

"I know!" she giggled and took out a little capsule. MOMO threw it and a floater appeared. The Realien climbed unto the float and grinned. "See? Ms. Shion gave me this."

"Typical of Shion to do so… Do you think that float can carry your weight?"

"Yup! It can hold up to 90 kgs!"

"Well, let's see… My weight is 53 kg and yours is 36 kg. It makes up to 89 kg." Without warning, the silver-haired 16-year old climbed unto the float.

"Oh, Shion's right. It CAN carry the weight of 90kg!" chaos said and he stood up. He got MOMO's hand and let her stand up the float along with him. It wobbled a little but the two managed to maintain their balance by holding each other's arms.

Not far from the two, 6 figures were watching them.

"Why is chaos standing on the floater? What if MOMO falls into the water?" Hammer asked to no one in particular.

"I don't think so." Shelley spoke up.

"If MOMO falls, I hope she doesn't drown… The depth of the water is up to chaos's shoulders and in MOMO's height…"

"Over her head." Shion spoke up as she approached the group playing volleyball.

"Over her head?!?" Tony exclaimed.

True to their words, the floater wobbled a bit and chaos caught MOMO by her waist.

"Are you alright?" they heard chaos ask.

"I'm fine… thank you." Sakura Mizrahi look-alike hugged the tanned teenager and in turn, he hugged back.

"I guess I should apologize to Shion for doing this to her 'baby'… I'll see you later." The boy jumped down the floater and MOMO fell back, her right leg raised up when she fell.

"Okay chaos! I'll see you later!" she waved happily.

Immediately, Jr. started to crush the sand underneath his palms. He did not know why but jealousy was getting the better of him…

"Ooh, Little Master's getting jealous, sis." Mary whispered to her sister, who smiled a bit.

"I'm not, Mary. Why should I be jealous?" the red head asked innocently.

"You ARE jealous! When you saw MOMO hug chaos, you almost blew a fuse! Come on, Little Master, talk to MOMO!"

"No way!" with that, he got the beach ball and did a spike. They resumed the game…

-------------------------------------------------

After being hugged by Shion, the 100-Series Observational prototype went to the wooden platform and sat on the edge… she remembered what happened yesterday night in the platform where she sat… that was the spot where Jr. stood and when she tripped…

'Why did it have to happen…? Is this what I get for wishing on a shooting star?' she asked herself and started to cry silently.

"What's MOMO doing at the wharf? Little Master, go ahead and comfort her, will you? Stop being a coward and talk to her." Mary said.

"Fine, fine! Just stop teasing me!" Jr. walked away from the group and while his back was turned, Tony, Hammer, Mary, Shelley and Gaignun smirked. Oh, their plan was going well…

"MOMO, are you… okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Suddenly, MOMO turned around and saw… chaos.

"What's wrong…?"

"I-I… oh, chaos!" she cried and flung her arms around his torso, crying hard. The teenager had no choice but to comfort her. Unknown to them, Jr. was hiding behind the tree, secretly watching them.

"What's wrong…?"

"I think… Jr. hates me… after that accidental kiss, he had a shocked look on his face and…" the girl began to sob.

"Its okay…" chaos hugged the girl in comfort.

Jr. looked like he wanted to kill. Why was MOMO crying? And why chaos was hugging her!? He had never heard the conversation but…

"MOMO, its time to eat!!!!!!!!!" Shion yelled and hastily, the girl wiped her tears.

"Thank you… chaos. I'll be fine now, go on ahead without me." She said and the 16 year old left the wharf, looking a bit worried. He headed to the restaurant where everyone began to eat.

"MOMO!!!!!!!"

"I'm coming!!!!!" she quickly stood up and took her time to walk. Suddenly, her sensors indicated that Jr. was walking just behind her…

_'Oh no! What will I do?!? Someone help me!!!!!!!' her heart rate suddenly increased as the seconds passed by… _What if something happened?!?! She cupped her own cheeks and it was hot!

"Why is your face red?" the woman wearing a black and white bikini asked as the girl wearing an aquamarine bathing suit arrived.

"…"

"Sunburn? Hmmm… let me apply some ice cold water on your cheeks."

"WAH!!!!!!!! ITS SO COLD!!!!!!!!!!" Jr. heard someone yelp and as he arrived at the restaurant, the bright red-haired boy saw the maroon brown-haired woman applying some ice-cold water on MOMO's cheeks.

"Now, let me apply some sun block on it."

"NO! No more sun block please!!"

"What? Do you want someone to apply it? Maybe… Jr.?" she gestured at the boy who had entered the restaurant.

"T-that's not what I meant! I mean… isn't the sun block that I put on my face waterproof?" the Realien said.

"Yeah…"

"Then, I don't need to put it on, right? I don't like those sun blocks… They're sticky."

"Really?! MOMO, would you like Little Master's… MMFFF!!!!!!!" Mary said before Tony cut her off.

"No, don't listen to her MOMO!!! She's bad influence!!!!!!!" the blonde said.

"Huh…? Okay then…"

Mary managed to put Tony's hand away from her mouth. "Idiot! I was about to ask her if she would like to join us later at dinner time!"

"Oh yeah?! I know what you were about to say before I cut you off! MOMO, are you hungry?"

Tony then handed MOMO some food and let her sit beside him. "Sit here. I want a cute girl sitting beside me."

"TONY!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Mary yelled angrily.

"Fine, fine… MOMO is it all right if you sit with Shion instead? I'm getting yelled at by Mary…" the blonde said sheepishly.

MOMO nodded and went towards the Chief Engineer's direction and sat beside chaos and Allen.

"Sorry about what happened, MOMO." The silver-haired 16 year old said.

"Its alright… But that was really fun!" the girl started to eat her parfait.

"Just tell me if you want more parfait, okay?"

"Okay!"

Allen smiled at MOMO's perkiness today but was worried of what Jr. might say… He hoped that 'Rubedo' doesn't shoot his head off.

"Chief, aren't we suppose to um… proceed with the plan? Jr. looks like he's about to kill me!" he whispered to Shion.

"Don't worry… I don't think MOMO would be too thrilled if he kills you in cold blood." Shion joked.

"Okay then… I just hope and pray…"

Across them, MOMO and chaos were talking in hushed voices…

"W-what will I do now…?! I'm so sure Jr. hates me now!"

"He won't hate you for that, MOMO. You might never know he likes you too."

"REALLY?!?!" MOMO yelled a bit, causing everyone at the Restaurant to look at her. "Sorry…" she said but looked REALLY happy.

"A-are you sure… he likes… me?" she whispered again and chaos nodded, his emerald green eyes gleaming. The matchmaking plan was going well…

MOMO blushed hotly and started to eat the already melted ice cream and Shion gave her another ice cream called 'vanilla'.

"I remember one song entitled 'Vanilla' and it was sang by some guy. And the lyrics are a bit… disgusting." Chaos said as MOMO licked the already melted vanilla.

"Really? How does it go?" MOMO asked.

"Um… The second verse or whatever that's called… it says, 

_koi ni shibarareta specialist nagai tsume o taterareta boku___

_ai o tashikametai egoist kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai."*_

The song made Allen and Shion choke on their ice creams and MOMO had to whack them on the back for the food to digest properly. "What does it mean, chaos?" she asked.

"Y-you don't need to know…" Allen said through runny eyes. "It's… not for you to know, MOMO."

"Oh, do tell me! I want to know."

Minutes later, after a ton of explanation, MOMO was blushing. "I still don't get it."

Everyone fell animé style and Gaignun and co. looked at them with funny looks on their faces. "What happened?" Gaignun asked.

"Oh, I asked what chaos just sang to us. Shion and Allen choked on their ice creams." MOMO said.

"You don't know what it means, MOMO?" Shelley asked.

"No. I don't get it. Chaos started to sing and then… even when he said the translation, I can't process it."

"Let me help. Can you say the translation?"

When the pink-haired Realien opened her mouth to speak, chaos quickly covered her mouth. "NO! MOMO, please type it down! Its… embarrassing."

"Okay then." Getting the UMN from Shion, she typed in the translation to the song and walked over to Shelley, handing it over.

Like Allen and Shion, the lilac-haired woman's eyes widen in surprise and tried to suppress her laugh.

"W-well, it's like this." She motioned for MOMO to come closer and whispered something to her ear…

"Oh." Now, MOMO's face was a beet red and she went back to Shion and co. "I can't believe it…"

"About the translation?" Shion asked and she nodded.

"Hentai." The pink-haired girl said, blushing. The 22-year old woman gave her a look but said nothing.

The food was consumed and it was already getting late… Everyone was changing back to their normal clothing and… it was time to take everyone's plan in action…

"Rubedo, will you hurry up?" Gaignun said as he fixed his suit inside the locker rooms. Jr. glared at him as he placed on his shirt.

"Oh shut up Gaignun! Why the hell do you have to put on a suit for? You can go back to the Durandal wearing your boxers so every girl we see starts to drool!"

"Shut up, Rubedo." The Director of the Kukai Foundation grabbed Jr. by his shirt and led him outside.

"HEY! I'M STILL NOT FINISH DRESSING UP!!!!!!!!!" he tried to kick 'Nigredo' but the taller man evaded it and he threw the red-haired boy inside a room.

"WHAT THE?!?! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR GAIGNUN!!!!!!!!" He yelled angrily, pounding his fists unto the door.

"Sorry Little Master but you can't exit this room." A voice with a very familiar accent said.

"ARGH, MARY!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.

"Jr.?!?! What are you doing here?!?!?!" a startled voice asked and he looked back to see who it was. It was MOMO only wearing a towel around her body.

"MOMO?!?! What the hell?! Gaignun, how dare you lock me up in the girls' locker room!!!!!!"

MOMO just sat on the floor, looking scared. She was stuck on the room with Jr.! Why now?!? And she only wore a towel without anything underneath!!!!

"Damn, the door won't budge!" Jr. cursed and finally sat down on the floor.

Outside…

"I can't hear anything!" Hammer complained as he pressed his head against the door.

"Me neither!" Tony nodded while he motioned for Captain Matthews to move a bit.

"Ouch, that hurt!!!"a girl's voice said.

_"Sorry… I guess I pushed it too hard." A masculine voice replied sheepishly._

"What the?!?!" everyone yelled in surprise and Ziggy looked like he wanted to cut off Jr.'s head using the blade on his left arm.

"Ziggy, calm down! I'm sure they didn't do anything bad!" Allen tried to calm down the angry cyborg.

"Ow!! You're going too fast!!! Slow down!!!!"MOMO pleaded.

_"I need to!" Jr. replied._

"Oh my god! Little Master took out his 'gun'!" Mary gasped in horror.

_"Its too big!"_

Without warning, the blonde cyborg destroyed the wooden door and he saw something that shocked him…

MOMO was lying on the floor with Jr. kneeling beside her, holding a cotton swab. It looked like she was bleeding on the arm.

"What happened here?!?! Little Master, don't tell you two…!"

"Shut up. She fell and scraped her arm on the metal lockers. I got the first aid kit and used an antiseptic." Jr. said.

"I thought you…"

"I didn't, okay? I'm going." With that, he left the locker room and went back alone to the Durandal.

"Was Jr…. angry at me?" MOMO asked after she finally got dressed.

"No, he was probably upset at me for locking him inside the locker room with you. Sorry MOMO." 'Nigredo' apologized.

"No, its okay… I just hope he doesn't get mad at me…" MOMO said.

'4 days before Valentine's Day… I do hope I can still give him my present though I'm not so sure he will like it…' MOMO thought to herself as they rode the Shuttle back to the Durandal.

"MOMO… are you… angry at us?" Shion asked as they entered their cabin at the Elsa.

"No, why will I? You placed Jr. and me inside the locker room so we can talk things out, right? I guess he wasn't in the mood to talk to me and he pretended I didn't exist."

"How rude!!!!!" Shion commented as she sat down on her bed.

"Oh, its okay. I was too shy to talk to him, after THAT incident. And chaos kind of cheered me up when we were eating at the restaurant at the beach."

"What did he say?"

"He… says that Jr. likes me but I don't believe it…"

Shion shrugged. "Maybe its true."

"How about you, Ms. Shion? Did Allen ask you out already?" MOMO asked innocently.

A sudden blush appeared on Shion's face. "Um…"

"Oh, you don't need to answer if you don't want to. I'll be sleeping now." She said and took off her boots.

"Okay. Good night, sweetie." Shion kissed her forehead and turned off the lights. She stepped outside and everyone was waiting for her, with the exception of Jr.

"She's sleeping now. What are we going to do? Our plan isn't working!"

"Ziggy thought of something. He says I stay close with MOMO as much as possible so Jr. gets jealous." Chaos spoke up while the cyborg nodded.

"When chaos and MOMO were on the water, standing on the floater, Little Master was crushing the sand underneath his palm! He was jealous!!" Mary emphasized.

"Really? That would be nice! Making Jr. jealous! That's it!!!!!!!" Allen yelled.

"So, when will we start? Morning again at breakfast at the Elsa?" Matthews asked. "Boss, will you eat breakfast again here?"

"I'm afraid so, Matthews." The 26-year old U.R.T.V. smiled.

"Aw, man! We need to cook breakfast again!"

"Master Gaignun, how about we have breakfast at your private dining room?" Shelley asked.

"Why not? I'm sure Rubedo will get suspicious if we eat at the Elsa again. That settles it, we eat at the Durandal tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------------

Notes:

Naught thought – MOMO imagined that Jr. will corner her in the beach and they started to make-out. ^-^

_koi ni shibarareta specialist nagai tsume o taterareta boku___

_ai o tashikametai egoist kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai_

It's a song entitled 'Vanilla', sang by a cute Japanese singer named Gackt.

Its translation is:

A specialist bound by romance    Long fingernails got me erect  
An egoist who wants to confirm love   I want to struggle on until I'm inside of you

Kinky, huh? ^_^


End file.
